Mi mayor anhelo
by Crystal Knightley
Summary: Poco a poco se fueron acercando, él rodeo su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, ella enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él. Sus labios fueron acercándose ... Necesito opinion, para saber si seguirlo. UP Chapter 2
1. Introducción Los sueños como

**Mi mayor anhelo**

**A veces sin darnos cuenta… las cosas que más odiamos se vuelven completamente necesarias para seguir viviendo.**

**----- Por Selene de Tracia (Crystal Knightley) -----**

**Introducción - Los sueños como una realidad alterna.**

Cruzando las miradas entraron en un mundo completamente diferente, en el que eran solo él y ella, chico y chica. En un simple instante se convirtieron en dos simples desconocidos tras seis años de convivencia.

Quedaron atrapados por el momento, perdidos en los ojos del otro individuo sin poder evitar que se entrecortaran sus respiraciones. Eran, irónicamente, dos personas desesperadas intentando que sus corazones regularan su ritmo, tratando de convencerse de que la persona que tenían delante era la misma de siempre.

Lo intentaban, pero no podían. Él en ese momento se había convertido en su salvador, y ella en su complemento perfecto, y es que se había dado cuenta de que sin su presencia jamás podría volver a ser el mismo.

Algo le había obligado a salvarla, principalmente el hecho de que por su culpa ella se había encontrado en tan peligrosa situación.

Permanecieron quietos en la torre de astronomía. La luna altanera en el oscuro cielo le daba un brillo especial al ambiente, lo que no ayudaba a la situación que se había creado entre los dos muchachos, y es que no eran dos personas normales sino que eran un mago y una bruja, sangre limpia y sangre sucia, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, enemigos declarados desde su primer encuentro. Ella por ser sangre sucia y amiga de Harry Potter y él por ser un racista sangre limpia sin corazón ni nada que se le pudiera parecer.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía desde que se conocieron es que ambos tenían algo en común, compartían algo secretamente: aún no conocían el amor. A él lo habían comprometido desde pequeño con otra sangre limpia a la que ni siquiera conocía, por lo que tenía prohibido enamorarse y menos de alguien "inferior" a su persona, tan solo para mantener contentos a sus padres que esperaban una futura generación según sus "expectativas". Ella nunca se había preocupado de mirar a los chicos como algo más que simples seres humanos o amigos, ya que lo único a lo que dedicaba tiempo era a los estudios para no verse como una perdedora antes sus padres que esperaban de ella grandes resultados.

Por una razón u otra, nunca habían compartido un beso con otra persona, nunca se habían sentido atraídos por alguien del sexo opuesto, nunca se habían sentido queridos de esa forma tan especial.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, él rodeo la pequeña cintura de la chica con sus brazos, ella enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él. Sus labios fueron acercándose mientras… dos personas despertaban a la vez en cuartos totalmente diferentes y opuestos.

**¿Quieren que siga? Dejen reviews please!**


	2. Deseos del alma

**Mi mayor anhelo**

**A veces sin darnos cuenta… las cosas que más odiamos se vuelven completamente necesarias para seguir viviendo.**

**----- Por Selene de Tracia (Crystal Knightley) -----**

**Capitulo 1 – Deseos del alma.**

Se despertó con la respiración alterada y nada capacitada para reaccionar, dado a las cosas poco coherentes que inundaban sus pensamientos en esos instantes.

Sentía frío a pesar de que había sido una calurosa noche; su cuerpo temblaba levemente y sus labios estaban resecos. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue que esos labios seguían esperando un beso, el beso de aquella persona que aún le costaba recordar: El rubio flequillo que le caía extremadamente sexy por su frente, su cuerpo (el cual la castaña pudo calificar como "Altamente prohibido para la humanidad. Posible ataque cardíaco") y sus músculos pegados a su pecho, sus manos TAN varoniles recorriendo sus curvas y esa mirada gris llena de pasión, pero con un deje de frialdad la habían vuelto loca.

- ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!.- Oyó que gritaban al otro lado del dosel, pero aún se encontraba incapacitada para escuchar dos palabras juntas y captar su significado.

Hermione trató en vano de ordenar sus ideas, ya que seguidamente de ese grito para ella apenas audible, una pequeña pelirroja corrió las cortinas de la cama a un lado, permitiendo que los rayos del sol la devolvieran a la Tierra.

- ¿En que diablos estás pensando Hermione?.- Inquirió Ginny entrecerrando los ojos. – O debería preguntar: ¿en QUIEN?.

La castaña parpadeó varias veces seguidas antes de contestar a su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?

- Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta, es algo que siempre me reprochas tu Hermy.- Le dijo su amiga con una radiante sonrisa, encantada de poder meterse con ella ya que pocas veces se veía esa situación. – Castañita, es la primera vez en todo el curso que no vienes a buscarme media hora antes del desayuno, estaba preocupada. Y encima llego y a parte de no contestarme te veo con esa sonrisa ensimismada, cosa que es muy rara en usted jovencita.

- Es solo que no he tenido muy buena noche Ginny.- Se excusó Hermione. – Y estaba sonriendo porque pensaba en el baile de mascaras que se va a celebrar.

- ¿Cómo?.- Ginny la miró extrañada, ya que su amiga jamás se había visto emocionada por ese tipo de cosas.

- Se que es raro, pero este año me siento con ganas de asistir, ya que es una buena forma de despejar la mente de todo el mundo y alejar los malos pensamientos sobre… ya sabes que.- Mintió. Lo último que quería en ese momento era que su amiga se enterara de que tenía sueños húmedos y apasionados con un rubio potente que ni siquiera lograba reconocer.

- Tienes toda la razón Hermy y además, es una excusa razonable para que Harry me invite a salir.- Contestó Ginny riendo y sintiéndose satisfecha por la respuesta de su amiga.

- Eres incorregible.

Mientras, en otro lugar del castillo se llevaba a cabo una escena bastante parecida, exactamente en los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Él despertó bruscamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y la cabeza le daba vueltas, fruto de la pasión que aún sentía recorrer por sus venas. Y es que no podía quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, había sido tan real. Se permitió dejar volar su imaginación a través del cuerpo de esa chica que le había quitado la respiración durante toda la noche, aquella a la que por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba reconocer, aunque le resultaba demasiado familiar. Volvió a imaginarse a sí mismo recorriendo el cuerpo de aquella castaña con sus propias manos. Se dejó llevar sintiendo los besos que esos labios le habían repartido por todo el cuerpo, recordando los que el mismo le había depositado en su suave cuello. Continuó extasiado en sus propios recuerdos hasta que sintió como alguien corría las cortinas de su cama, sacándole de golpe de aquella fantasía.

- Malfoy, como no te des prisa te vas a quedar sin desayuno. ¿Habrá algún día que no tenga que despertarte para que muevas el puto trasero de la cama?.- Le reprendió su amigo visiblemente mosqueado aunque con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Vete a la mierda cordialmente Zabini.

- Así me gusta, de buen humor por las mañanas ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? ¿O es que no dormiste lo suficiente?.- Le preguntó Blaise pícaramente.

- No es asunto tuyo Blaise, ya lo sabes de sobra.- Le contestó Draco enviándole una asesina mirada al moreno.

- Venga vístete cerdo, que verte en boxers nunca ha sido una de mis fantasías sexuales más codiciadas.- Bromeó Blaise.

- Que te jodan "querido amigo".

Quince minutos después las dos chicas se reunieron con Harry y Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor, a la vez que Draco hacía acto de presencia también junto a Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle.

Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se unieron en una sola y todos los recuerdos de aquellos sueños golpearon en sus corazones como una mortal puñalada. Se sintieron desfallecer cuando notaron que sus almas parecían querer desgarrarse de sus cuerpos. Ambos apartaron la mirada lo más rápido que se les permitió y negaron con la cabeza.

- Imposible…- Susurraron dos bocas al unísono, pero sus palabras se perdieron tan rápido como salieron de ellos entre el bullicio del lugar.

Ambos trataron de despejarse intentando prestar atención a sus amigos, a pesar de que sus mentes estaban en otro lugar, bien lejos entre los brazos de aquellas misteriosas personas que los habían vuelto locos de pasión en unos para nada inocentes sueños.

"_Dos almas conectadas y un sentimiento mutuo. Es lo único que hace falta para unir a dos personas a pesar de que estas sean totalmente opuestas. A veces, nuestros sueños no son más que el reflejo de lo que desea el alma_. "

**¿Continuación? ¿Tomatazos? … Todo es bien recibido siempre que sea educadamente.**

**Comentarios: **Se que estos primeros capítulos son bien cortos (aunque sinceramente, la introducción no pensaba hacerla de mas de media pagina), pero prefiero ver la aceptación de la historia en estos días y si les agrada, se irán alargando Esta historia la estoy escribiendo con mucho cariño (con el mismo que le tengo a la pareja ¡Y es que la adoro!). ¡Gracias por todos estos review! Y lo siento por la gente que ha tenido que esperar mas de medio año para que la siguiera T.T (No contesto los review porque tengo entendido que esta prohibido :S… ¿alguien me puede informar? Para cualquier cosa: selene(barra baja)darkhunter (arroba) hotmail . com


	3. Buscándote en mis sueños

**Mi mayor anhelo**

**A veces sin darnos cuenta… las cosas que más odiamos se vuelven completamente necesarias para seguir viviendo.**

**----- Por Selene de Tracia (Crystal Knightley) -----**

****_Bueno, hay algo que se me ha olvidado poner en la introducción y sobre todo en el primer capítulo, así que ahí va: Todos los personajes de esta historia (a no ser que me invente alguno cuando mi aburrimiento supere sus limites) son de su autora así como tampoco me doy el mérito de alguna que otra escena que escribiré más adelante, ya que aunque las escriba yo misma me inspiraré en algunos libros que he leído a lo largo de los años. Ya saben, esto es solo para diversión del lector y de su jugosa imaginación, nada que ver con fines de lucro ¡No gano nada con escribir esta historia! O si… pasar un buen rato escribiendo mis ilusiones y disfrutando con su aceptación pero nada más. Ahora si, les dejo con la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios. _

**_Advertencia:_**_ ¡Posible __**LEMON**! Pero solo posible xD._

**Capitulo 2 – Buscándote en mis sueños, dulce desconocido.**

No movió ni un solo músculo durante todas las clases. Tampoco separó los labios en ninguna ocasión para contestar a los profesores cuando formulaban alguna pregunta. Si alguien hubiera sido consciente del sueño que la perturbó durante toda la noche anterior, habría sabido de inmediato que su mente seguía divagando entre las imágenes de ese "dios rubio", tal y como ella le nombraba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Sus amigos simplemente creían que estaba enferma y que no quería decirles nada para que no la mandaran directamente a la enfermería.

- Mione, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?.- Le preguntó Harry mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica, como hacía tiempo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer. La única diferencia es que hasta entonces, la castaña no se había sentido incómoda con ese gesto.

- S-si Harry, estoy completamente segura.- Mintió Hermione con la pequeña esperanza de que dejaran de interrogarla, pero el morocho no se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta.

- Hermione, estás temblando…- Le reprochó Ron mirándola fijamente.

- Eso es porque su cuerpo nota mi presencia Weasley, y tiene miedo.- Les interrumpió una arrogante voz que el trío conocía bastante bien. La castaña miró al chico desafiándole, mucho más segura de lo que había estado varios minutos atrás.

- Oh si Malfoy, mira como tiemblo.- Le contestó rodando los ojos, para hacerle ver que no le importaba para nada su presencia y mucho menos su comentario. - ¿Sabes? Últimamente aburres mucho, al menos al principio era divertido.

- Pero Granger.- Interrumpió Blaise dirigiéndose a la chica, siseando. - Es normal que nosotros te aburramos con esos pensamientos que rondan en tu cabeza. Es comprensible que sean mucho más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa que te rodee, aunque nunca lo pensé de ti ratón de biblioteca.

- ¿Pero que demonios…?.- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, preguntándose como ese indeseable de Zabini pudo acertar tanto con esas palabras. El slytherin sacó a relucir una brillante y a la vez peligrosa sonrisa.

- Malfoy, será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con esos descerebrados de Crabbe y Goyle, o la puñetera de Mcgonagall nos quitará puntos por llegar tarde. Hasta otra idiotas, Granger.

- Cuidad vuestros pasos, sobre todo tu Sangre sucia, nadie sabe cuando puede acecharte una escurridiza serpiente.- Amenazó Draco antes de seguir los pasos de su compañero.

Desde pequeño le habían instruido para permanecer impasible ante cualquier situación, y a pesar de que fingía muy bien el no tener ninguna preocupación, por dentro no podía dejar de pensar en el dichoso sueño e increíblemente tampoco en su pequeño encuentro con Granger, el cual le había producido cierta… ¿satisfacción?.

- Eso es porque habéis conseguido humillarla.- Se obligó a repetirse varias veces a sí mismo. - Blaise, ¿qué demonios le dijiste a la Sangre sucia?

La única respuesta que recibió de parte de su amigo fue una enigmática sonrisa antes de que entrara a la clase de transformaciones.

- ¡Joder Blaise! ¿No me jodas que usaste la legerimancia con la sabelotodo?.- Preguntó el rubio alterado mientras entraba también a clase, pero sin obtener respuesta. Poco después entró McGonagall en el aula.

Los tres amigos siguieron su camino hacía los invernaderos para cursar la asignatura de Herbologia, hablando muy alteradamente sobre Malfoy.

- Ese hijo de su madre, espero ansioso el día que se una a los mortífagos y nos deje en paz de una vez.- Comentó Ron mientras su rostro se encendía de la furia.

- ¡Ron!.- Le reprendió su amiga sin ganas. - Cuida tu vocabulario, a nadie le interesa saber que tan sucia tienes la boca.

- Tu siempre igual Mione.- Dijo Harry sonriéndole dulcemente.

De repente la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas a la chica, por lo que solo atinó a quedarse parada antes de caer de bruces al suelo, mientras que sus amigos volteaban en su ayuda y la llevaban a la enfermería, totalmente convencidos de que su mejor amiga realmente se había levantado mal y no había querido ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la joven?.- Preguntó la enfermera visiblemente preocupada, ya que no era muy común ver a Hermione Granger en la enfermería y menos en ese estado, sin contar en segundo año. - Tumbarla en esa camilla de ahí, así, muy bien…

- No sabemos que le ha ocurrido.- Empezó a explicarle Harry. - Estabamos hablando y de repente se desmayó, así sin más.

- ¿Ha tenido algún síntoma en cualquier momento de la mañana?

- Ahora que lo menciona, se ha comportado muy rara desde que se ha despertado. Mi hermana me ha dicho que no había dormido bien.- Contesto Ron.

- Entonces no se preocupen jóvenes, solo ha sido una bajada de tensión. ¿La señorita no ha desayunado, verdad?

- Creo que no.- Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione preocupado. - Se ha reunido con nosotros en el Gran Comedor, pero no la he visto probar bocado, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

- En ese caso solo necesita reposo. En cuanto despierte le haré tomar una poción para que se recupere. Ahora pueden ir a clase.

…

Al escuchar la música del violín empezó a caminar, descalza, por el frío suelo de los corredores del colegio. Parecía como hipnotizada. Estaba segura de que lo que escuchaba era real, de que alguien estaba tocando esa preciosa melodía, allí, en algún rincón de ese castillo.

Un extraño sueño la había despertado, no recordaba nada de él, solo el silencio de un aula aparentemente vacía que aun permanecía en su cabeza. Con la intención de calmarse, había salido de su habitación para ir en dirección a la sala de los menesteres y fue entonces cuando la escuchó. La música que guiaba a la muchacha a través de los pasillos, era misteriosa y a la vez hermosa, parecía imposible de tocar por un humano corriente: era mágica. Vio entonces en un oscuro rincón, escondida de todo, una puerta entreabierta por la cual se distinguía un rayo tenue de luz.

La melodía provenía de esa sala, así que tras pensarlo dos veces, la muchacha agarró el pomo de la puerta y entró, tan solo para descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no vio nada. Nada más entrar cesó la música, por lo que la chica extrañada, empezó una búsqueda por la sala con la intención de encontrar algo que pudiera crear tan maravilloso sonido.

Y allí le vio. Sentado sobre una de las mesas de la clase, con la camisa blanca medio desabrochada y esos mechones rubios cayéndole por la cara, la cual no podía lograr distinguir por más que quisiera. Se acercó a él casi sin darse cuenta cuando éste alargo el brazo invitándola a ir hasta donde se encontraba.

- Te encontré.- Susurraron los labios de la chica por si solos, sin que ella misma se hubiera planteado decir esas palabras. - Te estuve buscando durante todo el día en mis pensamientos.

- Sabes que solo nos podemos encontrar _aquí_, preciosa. Al menos de momento.- Le contestó el desconocido con una semisonrisa, haciendo que Hermione se derritiera con el simple echo de observarle.

- ¿Por qué?.- Su curiosidad pudo más que su cordura, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que no había respuesta coherente para tal pregunta.

- Eso es lo que tienes que averiguar: el lugar en donde habito. Debes encontrarme fuera de ésta habitación para aclarar todas tus dudas, y también las mías.

- ¿Por qué no puedo distinguir tu rostro?.- Volvió a preguntar la castaña intentando reconocer algo más que ese cuerpo y ese pelo extremadamente sexy. Y a pesar de no distinguir su rostro, la chica pudo notar claramente como él sonreía.

- Es la oscuridad de nuestros pensamientos. La neblina que envuelve nuestros corazones, nuestro orgullo, lo que no nos permite distinguir nuestros rostros.

- ¿Tu tampoco puedes ver el mío?

- Yo tampoco puedo, por eso necesito que me encuentres. Necesito encontrarte para saber si realmente eres la persona que busco. La persona que me está llamando.

El rubio la atrajo hacía su cuerpo repentinamente y juntó sus labios con los de la chica, la cual aceptó su beso complacida. Al separarse, ambos no pudieron hacer más que sonreír.

- En el último encuentro me quedé con las ganas.- Le dijo el chico riendo levemente. – Y no pretendía que volviera a pasar.

- Hay algo que no entiendo. Tengo la sensación de que la primera vez pasó algo importante y además creo saber que ese día si te reconocí. Pero desde entonces no consigo recordar nada.- Le explicó Hermione para intentar acallar la duda con una posible respuesta de su acompañante. El chico solo pronunció una palabra que hizo entender a la castaña lo que pasó inmediatamente.

- Obliviate.

Ambos quedaron estáticos observándose mutuamente lo que se les permitía ver, devorándose con la mirada. Hermione gimió al sentir que una de las manos del rubio se deslizaba sobre su vientre, quitandole suavemente la camisa del uniforme para después seguir la acaricia en dirección a la cadera. De forma instintiva, se giró hacia la caricia con el cuerpo enfebrecido por la necesidad.

El rubio le dio la vuelta hasta dejarla tumbada de espaldas sobre el escritorio de la clase y se apoderó de sus labios. La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas ante ese contacto, ante el impacto de su fuerza y su poder. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo tan maravilloso como el roce de esa lengua contra la suya. Ni como la sensación de ese cuerpo deliciosamente duro moviéndose de forma sinuosa contra ella.

El deseo se acrecentó más que en el primer encuentro.

El beso del chico era salvaje y ardiente, sin embargo resultaba extrañamente tierno. Tras cerrar los ojos, Hermione se permitió disfrutar del agradable olor de su piel y saborear el calor de su boca.

Enterró las manos en su sedoso cabello dorado y se deleitó con la forma en que los mechones se le enroscaban alrededor de los dedos.

Él se apartó un poco y la contempló con una avidez tan evidente que Hermione comenzó a arder aún más mientras sentía bajo las manos cómo se contraían y se relajaban los maravillosos mñusculos de sus hombros.

- Serás mía, y té encontraré.- Afirmó él con fiereza y con un deje posesivo en la voz, pero que no dejaba de ser irresistiblemente tierno.

- Y tú serás mío.- Replicó ella, sonriendo al tiempo que le rodeaba las estrechas caderas con las piernas.

La diabólica sonrisa del chico, que dejó a la vista su perfecta dentadura, la dejó sin aliento. Sin dejar de abrazarla, rodó hasta quedar tendido de espaldas en el frío escritorio y la colocó encima de él. Hermione se mordió el labio y observó su apuesto rostro mientras sentía ese cuerpo, duro y viril, entre los muslos.

La recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada hambrienta y alzó los brazos para cubrir los pechos de la castaña con sus cálidas manos. Cuando el rubio comenzó a apretarle los senos con suavidad, ella cubrió las manos del hombre con las suyas.

- Podría estar toda la noche mirándote.- Susurró él.

Hermione no encontró objeción alguna al comentario, puesto que nada le habría podido complacer más que contemplarlo mientras se paseaba desnudo durante el resto de la eternidad por la abandonada clase.

Él alzó las caderas, haciéndola caer hacia delante, mientras que Hermione se apoyó sobre los brazos y se inclinó hacia su acompañante, con lo que su pelo se deslizó a ambos lados de su rostro y les proporcionó un oscuro dosel.

- Ahora te tengo donde quería.- El chico encerró su rostro entre las manos y buscó nuevamente sus labios. – Dime qué es lo que deseas.

- A ti.- Jadeó ella.

- En ese caso, me tendrás.- Él la sujetó por las caderas y la acercó hasta su erección.

Y justo cuando pensaba que se deslizaría en su interior, abrió los ojos. Aturdida, observó la desconocida habitación en la que se encontraba y le llevó casi un minuto reconocer la enfermería de Hogwarts.

- ¿Ya despertaste querida?.- Le preguntó amablemente la enfermera. – Ahora te traigo la poción que debes de tomarte para que no recaigas.

Hermione no lograba reaccionar. ¿En que demonios estaba soñando nuevamente? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal, como si hubiera dejado atrás lo más importante de su vida?.

"_Dicen que los sueños son los conectores del alma_"

**¿Continuación? ¿Tomatazos? … Todo es bien recibido siempre que sea educadamente.**


End file.
